


Мальчишки

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Historical Figures, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Religious Topics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Мятежник. Шпион. Солдат.





	1. Мятежник

Персонажи: Рауль Менендес, Фидель Кастро

За бортом старенькой барки, в ночном искристом парном море, далеко на глубине, скользят хищные агухи, эмперадоры, тибуроны.  
Большая рыба, как говорят местные рыбаки.  
Рауль не видит ничего, кроме темной воды, но видит, как опускают сеть.

Двигатель барки ворчит чуть слышно — обороты сброшены.   
Первый зажигает фитиль в большой закрытой лампе, залитой нефтью, и ставит ее в таблеро — крестовину поплавка. Второй швыряет горящую лампу в море, как падающую звезду, и следом кованый крюк с наживкой — вялыми полосатыми макрелями. Третий бросает буй и проверяет, как спускается толстая упругая леска, держа ее между ладонями.  
Час уходит на эту изматывающую однообразную работу. Семь километров снастей сброшены в море.  
Они тянутся следом за баркой как шлейф, колышутся на глубине, и лампы в сетях сияют слабым подобием звездной россыпи над головой.

Большая рыба, с предвкушением думает Рауль. Сейчас он снова не больше чем паренек из самого сердца континента, который никогда не видел раньше, как кубинские рыбаки забрасывают сети в Карибское море.

Кубинцы уходят в камбуз. Запах жареной рыбы на жирном оливковом масле, запах крепчайшего кофе расползаются по палубе.

Большая рыба кружит на глубине — жадные мощные стремительные акулы — истинные хозяева глубин.  
Тот, кто пригласил Рауля, и сам похож на хищника из глубины. Дон Фидель сидит в плетеном кресле, сигара тлеет между пальцами.  
Ему еще нет шестидесяти. Он — хозяин большого острова, враг врагов Рауля Менендеса, паренька из самого сердца континента. Янки предлагают за его голову хорошие деньги, но Рауль здесь не за этим.

Акулы кружат на глубине под баркой — но руку оттяпают только так, лишь протяни. Янки раскидывают свои сети от мыса Мерчисон до мыса Горн, но у Кубы — близкой, только руку протяни — слишком острые зубы.  
Кубинцы воюют без страха, умирают без сожалений.

 

***

 

Когда одна из ламп гаснет, значит, макрель проглочена. Большая рыба вцепилась в наживку.

Фидель наблюдает за тем, как рыбаки начинают тянуть снасть.   
Двигатель снова гудит.  
Первый стоит у руля, второй вьет петлю у каната, третий держит багор. И десять лет назад, и двадцать, и тридцать — ничего не изменилось за эти годы, кубинцы делают свою работу спокойно и упрямо.

В свете прожектора, который тут же включают, как только раздается команда капитана, видно, что снасти гнутся под тяжестью.  
Фидель спокойно перекатывает сигару во рту. Он знает: если это эмперадор, значит, команда вытянет, если тибурон — придется брать его измором и силой.

Еще минута за минутой, леска дрожит, натягивается, кажется, еще мгновение и оборвется. За бортом тяжелое громадное тело, которое тянет от барки туда, назад, в глубину.  
Это тибурон, и он желает взять свою добычу и уйти прочь.

Рыбаки почти воют, вытягивая сети.  
Приготовлен узел, чтобы заарканить тибурона, приготовлены багры и дубины. Фидель видит, что Рауль Менендес, его молодой гость, не выдержав, впрягается в работу наравне с остальными, подхватывает сеть, стараясь перебороть ярость тибурона. Он похож на янки в своем белом костюме — на тех самых янки с канадскими визами, которые любят отдыхать на пляжах в Варадеро. Но у янки с пляжей не бывает такого непрощающего взгляда.  
Этот парень из Никарагуа — не тот, с кем стоило бы связываться. Сейчас его бизнес пахнет гнилью, так пахнут листья коки на расстеленных шерстяных одеялах под солнцем. Но если Фидель пожелает, то будет — порохом и горячим металлом.

Тибурон стремительным движением задевает борт, Фидель чувствует этот толчок, даже в кресле.   
Ушел, думает он.  
— Ушел! — восклицают рыбаки, бросая тут же ослабевшую сеть. Рауль вместе со всеми свешивается за борт. Но нельзя увидеть, как тибурон уходит на глубину, только его тень. А потом снова только прозрачную зеленую волну, подсвеченную прожектором.

Рауль задумчиво слизывает кровь на иссеченной леской ладони.  
Вспотевший, в грязных белых штанах, он выглядит странно довольным, как будто и в самом деле сумел вытащить свою большую рыбу.

***

 

Гаснет лампа за лампой, улов сегодня хорош. Рыбаки делают свое дело — быстро, слаженно, с глухими гортанными возгласами. Фидель встает с кресла, чтобы сварить кофе.  
Он делает кофе по своему особому рецепту — получается резко и пряно.

Рауль втягивает в себя острые раздражающие запахи: пот, солярка, масло, обжаренные зерна.  
Здесь, в открытом море, ничего не напоминает ему о доме, где слишком много страха и нищеты.

Он мог бы взять одну из этих ламп, залитых нефтью, и швырнуть как можно дальше, до самых берегов, чтобы, разбившись, она вспыхнула пламенем и подожгла весь континент.

Однажды так и будет.


	2. Шпион

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Фарид, Рауль Менендес

Прошло два дня со смерти свергнутого президента далекой страны в пустыне. Ролик о его казни набрал свыше пяти миллионов просмотров.

В кадиллак затаскивают избитого человека. За стеклом машины мелькают выщербленные каменные стены, ветер полощет новые флаги, люди жмутся к домам. Где-то над головой — рокот вертолета.  
Человека привозят на площадь, привязывают к деревянному столбу. Бородатый незнакомец в красном генеральском берете достает пистолет из кобуры на правом бедре и несколько раз щелкает курком прямо в камеру — пугает.  
Камера дергается, красный берет смеется.  
Потом резко наводит пистолет в сторону и стреляет. Камера успевает взять крупным планом, как казненный обвисает на веревках. Он мертв.

Фарид не считал, сколько раз посмотрел запись. Это была казнь отца. Его называли узурпатором, тираном, убийцей, а теперь он был просто падалью для стервятников.  
Фарид снова щелкал на значок повтора. Рассматривал.  
Он не был в родном городе почти двадцать лет — с тех пор, как мать увезла его еще ребенком в другую страну, другой мир, другую жизнь.

Всё, что он помнит о своем детстве — как стоит босиком на каменном полу и тянется к подоконнику. В комнате темно, тихо, прохладно. За окном солнечно, шумно, жарко. Он поднимется на цыпочки, и солнце ослепит его.

Фарид смотрел запись снова и снова.

За стеклом кадиллака, в котором отца везли на расстрел, город выглядел совсем незнакомым: старинные камни посерели, стены потрескались и заросли ползучей травой, машины разбиты, на набережной транспортеры. Всюду люди с автоматами — в форме национальной гвардии и без. Когда нет гула вертолета, слышны редкие выстрелы. Фариду не хотелось об этом думать, но темные подтеки на бетонной стене напротив мечети — наверняка, кровь.  
Военный переворот.

Кондиционер работал вовсю, но все равно казалось — слишком жарко. Как будто духотой и гарью тянуло от монитора. Фарид еще раз взглянул на лицо палача в красном берете, как будто он должен был помнить, кто это. Но он не помнил.

Он всегда жил другой жизнью — здесь девушки не прятали улыбки за темными платками, мужчины не брали с собой автоматы, отправляясь в гости. Он учился в университете, играл в футбол, черт, он даже не помнил, когда в последний раз говорил с кем-то на языке отца.

Фарид раздвинул жалюзи. Все те же разноцветные домики возле каналов жались друг к другу — вечерело, собирался дождь.

***

 

Прошло четыре месяца после казни свергнутого президента далекой страны в пустыне.

Издалека ее можно было бы принять за молоденькую. Светлые — обесцвеченные — волосы придавали ей беспечный вид. Но, сидя напротив, Фарид видел складки у губ, привычную морщинку между бровей. Нитка белого жемчуга и мускулистые крепкие руки.  
Она звала Фарида настоящим именем — не тем, что был указан в паспорте.

— Никогда не задумывался, почему отец позволил твоей матери забрать тебя и уехать?

Фарид отрицательно покачал головой.

Он думал об этом все время.  
Похоже, его отцу не нужен был сын, воспитанный в традициях города тысячелетий. А может, и вообще не нужен. Они не обменивались письмами, не разговаривали по телефону. И даже на учебу в университете Фарид получил грант от благотворительного фонда, помогающего беженцам.

А потом жещина сказала именно то, ради чего Фарид пришел на встречу:  
— Мы хотим предложить тебе работу.

***

 

Прошел год и четыре месяца после казни свергнутого президента далекой страны в пустыне.

Фарид шел за человеком в белом костюме по длинному темному коридору.  
За считанные месяцы город тысячелетий въелся ему под кожу, словно и не было долгих лет разлуки. Он научился есть руками обжигающее жирное мясо и спать вполглаза, привык к тяжести кобуры на бедре. Он начал лучше понимать отца — от чего тот пытался уберечь своего сына. И меньше понимать себя — на кого и зачем работает.

Город был равнодушен к вопросам.  
Сколько бы ни было крови на камнях — к утру бродячие псы слизывали ее горячими влажными языками.

Они вышли во двор.  
Во дворе к деревянному столбу для казней был привязан человек в порванной окровавленной одежде. И когда он поднял голову, Фарид узнал его — американец, один из тех бравых ребят-охотников, которые должны были сегодня покончить с человеком в белом костюме.  
Фарид невольно отпрянул: операция провалена? Что ему делать дальше? Что американец успел рассказать, кого еще казнят сегодня?

Человек в белом костюме протянул револьвер.  
— Убей его, сын Аль-Фахини.  
Камера, привычная камера рядом. Запись казни попадет во всемирную сеть за считанные минуты.

Фарид взял оружие, снял с предохранителя.  
Этот американец не друг ему, не брат, он из той, другой, почти забытой жизни.  
Камера неотрывно следила за каждым движением. Было слышно, как за высокой каменной стеной какая-то женщина зовет своих детей.

У Фарида есть выбор: застрелить пойманного охотника или того, за кем этот охотник пришел.  
Фарид никогда не был солдатом, он просто очень хотел вернуться домой.

Выбор есть, и Фарид его делает.

***

 

Все, что он помнит о своем детстве — как стоит босиком на каменном полу и тянется к подоконнику. В комнате темно, тихо, прохладно. За окном солнечно, шумно, жарко.  
Несколько тысячелетий в этом городе — песком из горсти, и еще несколько тысячелетий — все те же белые камни, выцветшее небо, напевы молитв.


	3. Солдат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Дэвид Мейсон, Фрэнк Вудс

После похорон отца миссис Хадсон водила Дэвида к психологам — детским, социальным и даже военным.  
— Дэйви, — говорили они, — что ты видишь в своих кошмарах?  
Грамотно поставленный вопрос, как сказал бы дядя Фрэнк, это и есть хороший допрос. Но острый армейский нож лучше, добавил бы дядя Фрэнк.  
— У меня нет кошмаров, сэр, — отвечал Дэвид. Или: — У меня нет кошмаров, мэм.  
В зависимости от того, кто именно спрашивал. 

Десятилетнему Дэвиду и вправду не снились дурные сны. Был один как-то, но он быстро истерся как старый десятипенсовик. Дэвид ничего толком и не запомнил, разве что чей-то медальон на цепочке в форме половинки сердца, разве что собственную глухую злость пополам со слезами и, может, еще выстрелы… Но кого на Аляске удивить выстрелами? Отец любил таскать Дэвида на охоту: мокрые ботинки и перчатки, замерзшие щеки, тяжесть патронташа. Но Дэвид был согласен на все, лишь бы папа оставался дома. А не так, как обычно: телефонный звонок, пропахшая за ночь сигаретами кухня, а наутро:  
— У дяди Фрэнка неприятности, я должен помочь.  
А за порогом уже стоит здоровенный, как медведь, мистер Хадсон в непроницаемых черных очках, а в поле за домом лениво крутит лопасти военный вертолет.

Неприятности дяди Фрэнка делились на «Дядя Фрэнк в беде» и «Дядя Фрэнк в полной жопе».  
«Полная жопа» была хуже всего, потому что тогда Дэвиду тоже приходилось собирать свой вещмешок.   
— Миссис Хадсон присмотрит за Дэйви, ему у нас нравится, — говорил мистер Хадсон, улыбаясь одними уголками губ. И Дэвид сразу вспоминал, что дядя Фрэнк называл его не иначе как «эта сука Хадсон».

 

***

 

Все обрушилось в один день.   
Дэвиду мало что объяснили — торжественные слова на похоронах отца «Погиб при исполнении долга» для него ничего не значили. Где похоронили мистера Хадсона, Дэвид не знал и не особо интересовался.   
— Не раскисай, пацан, — сказал бы дядя Фрэнк, — таких, как мы, хрен убьешь.  
Но сказать эти слова было некому, Фрэнк Вудс лежал под наркозом в госпитале, и врачи решали, проводить ему ампутацию ног или попробовать спасти — все равно ничего, кроме инвалидной коляски, бывшему морпеху не светило. 

 

***

 

— Ставлю боевую задачу, слушай внимательно, пацан, — сказал дядя Фрэнк и крутанулся в инвалидном кресле.

Это место называлось Убежище. Нечто среднее между тюрьмой и богадельней, как говорил дядя Фрэнк. 

— Жирная корова миссис Джексон забрала мой вискарь и вылила в раковину прямо у меня на глазах. Вьетконговцы меня так не пытали, как эта дрянь, — дядя Фрэнк выглядел так, словно и вовсе не шутил. — «Джек Дэниэлс» семьдесят девятого! Лучшее обезболивающее! Но я знаю, что у нее в кабинете, в тумбочке, хранится бутылка бурбона — дешевая мерзость, но сойдет. Смена миссис Джексон начинается через семнадцать минут, на втором этаже главное оборонное сооружение противника — пост медсестры. Приступай, боец.

Да ты издеваешься, старик, — одиннадцатилетнему Дэвиду было что возразить приятелю отца. Но он знал: запросто уложится не то что за семнадцать — за двенадцать минут. Поэтому Дэвид недолго думая выпрыгнул в окно, чтобы обежать здание и попасть к миссис Джексон в кабинет, не подвергая себя опасности встречи с «главным оборонным сооружением противника».

Вернулся он точно так же через окно — с бутылкой бурбона под футболкой — тяжесть приятно холодила кожу. Подтянулся на руках, влез на подоконник, и тут чертово пойло выскользнуло и упало вниз, прямо на асфальт под окном.

Звон разбитого стекла прозвучал неприятно и резко.

Дядя Фрэнк торжественно проехал мимо окна в своем инвалидном кресле, демонстрируя опущенный вниз большой палец — полный провал.

Падая на землю, Дэвид увернулся от осколков, но ударился локтем и затылком.   
Это было больно, это было смешно.   
Запах разлившегося алкоголя мешался с запахом высохшей за лето травы. Дэвид чувствовал, как в горле клокочет смех. Он уткнулся лицом в локоть, но не засмеялся, заплакал — а ведь он не плакал даже на похоронах отца.  
Но он знал — дайте три минуты, уложится в полторы — он сумеет встать. 

Просто делай то, что должен, как сказал бы дядя Фрэнк.


End file.
